warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Corvas
Archwing = |-|Atmosphere = The Corvas flak cannon is a heavy Arch-gun with shotgun properties. It can be rapidly fired to saturate an area with pellets or charged to release a more powerful scattershot. |build2mission = Cephalon Suda Offering Intriguing |build3mission = Steel Meridian Offering Valiant |blueprintmissionps4 = Market |build1missionps4 = Arbiters of Hexis Offering Authentic |build2missionps4 = Cephalon Suda Offering Intriguing |blueprintmissionxb1 = Market |build1missionxb1 = Arbiters of Hexis Offering Authentic |build2missionxb1 = Cephalon Suda Offering Intriguing |towers = false|build3missionps4 = Steel Meridian Offering Valiant |build3missionxb1 = Steel Meridian Offering Valiant }} Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Very high base damage. **High damage – effective against shields. *Archwing: **Good critical chance. *Atmosphere: **Highest critical chance and critical multiplier of all atmospheric arch-guns. **Tight pellet spread. Pellet spread can hit multiple targets per shot. **Good ammo efficiency. *Shots have a guaranteed proc. *Innate polarity. Disadvantages: *Archwing: **Has linear damage falloff from 100% to ?% from 100m to 200m target distance (distances are affected projectile flight speed). **Extremely slow reload speed. *Atmosphere: **Has linear damage falloff from 100% to ?% from 60m to 120m target distance (distances are affected projectile flight speed). **Before 100% status chance, the listed status chance is the base chance per shot that at least one pellet will proc a status; the actual base status chance per pellet is ~1.36%. **Fully charged shots cause a heavy recoiling effect that breaks zoom and knockback. *Short maximum effective range even with charged shot. *Slow fire rate. *Relatively small magazine. Notes *In Archwing mode, Corvas fires a wide energy projectile, similar to the . In Atmospheric mode, it functions like a shotgun, and fires hit-scan pellets. Tips *As a shotgun-like weapon, the Corvas is best used when engaging enemies at close range, where its scattershot spread can be used to deliver massive damage against enemy units. Trivia *Corvas is derived from corvus, the Latin term for crow, a bird commonly viewed as a harbinger of death and destruction on battlefields in many northern European cultures. *Prior to , the charged mode was not working. Firing at objects at various ranges yielded no difference in the shot spread pattern and damage regardless of whether one charged the weapon or not. *The Ceramica Collection seems to be fashioned after the Corvas; the Pandero Ceramica Skin in particular bearing a striking resemblance. Media ArchwingCorvas.png|The Corvas. HOW TO GET THE CORVAS - Warframe Hints Tips Warframe - All Arch-Guns (Heavy Weapons) - Animations & Sounds (2014 - 2019) Patch History *Shared Affinity gain now applies to Atmosphere Arch-Guns but only while equipped in the main hand. *Fixed not having a Arch-Gun equipped by default (if they own an Archwing primary weapon with the Gravimag insta﻿lled) when changing Loadouts. *Fixed an issue where players with Arch-Guns in their loadout couldn't Wall Latch. *Fixed Chroma not playing Arch-Gun equip/charged fire animations. *Changed the Arch-Gun Deployer cooldown timer to scale based on remaining Atmosphere Arch-Guns Ammo pool upon unequipping. *Removed unintentional ability to summon Arch-Gun in Melee Only Sorties. *Arch-Gun Ammo pool increased by 2x for all Arch-Guns in Atmosphere mode. *Arch-Gun Deployer cooldown has been reduced to 5 minutes instead of 10. *Fixed Clients not hearing the Atmosphere Arch-Gun equip sound. *Removed the dissolve FX when equipping your Atmosphere Arch-Gun. ‘ATMOSPHERE’ ARCH-GUN WEAPONS It’s time we equipped some serious floor firepower! All Arch-Guns can be used on the ground - or as we like to call it ‘Atmosphere’ - with the use of a ‘Gravimag’. Gravimag is obtained from Clan Research, or as a one-time reward from the Orb Heist Phase 3 Bounty, and can be installed on any Arch-Gun (with an Orokin Catalyst installed) via the Upgrade Arsenal - similar to installing a Catalyst. Comparable to the Archwing and K-Drive Launchers, a respective Gear item known as the Archweapon Deployer is required to activate your Atmosphere Arch-Gun. The Archweapon Deployer can be obtained by completing the Orb Heist Phase 3 Bounty. Atmosphere Arch-Gun General Changes: *Atmosphere Arch-Guns consume Ammo as opposed to unlimited Ammo/Battery in Archwing. Specifically new Heavy Ammo Drops which can be found from Corpus enemies in Orb Heist missions. Heavy Ammo Drops also reset the 10 minute cool-down when picked up, or replenish Ammo if needed. *Atmosphere Arch-Gun can be summoned in normal missions with the Archweapon Deployer, but once Ammo has been depleted there is a 10 minute cool-down until you can summon again. The intent here is to allow you moments of beefy damage output, and not become just another Primary/Secondary weapon. ﻿ All stat changes are for Atmosphere Arch-Gun mode, Mastery Rank changes are global: *Mastery Rank increased from 0 to 1. *Damage increased from 35 to 40 *Critical Chance increased from 15% to 40%. *Critical Damage increased from 2x to 2.6x. *Status Chance increased from 10% to 14%. *Ammo Capacity set at 50. *Damage fall off reduced from 100-350 to 60-120. *Reload speed set at 2 seconds.﻿ *Introduced. }} de:Corvas es:Corvas fr:Corvas Category:Archwing Category:Archwing Weapons Category:Update 15 Category:Archwing Gun Category:Weapons Category:Impact Damage Weapons Category:Tenno